couragefandomcom-20200223-history
King Ramses' Curse
King Ramses' Curse 'is first half of the seventh episode of Season One, preceeding The Clutching Foot''. It originally aired on January 21st, 2000. Plot Two feline thieves are being pursused by the police after they stole a slab from the tomb of King Ramses. They pull over in their car and bury the slab at the Bagge's water-pump. As they get back in the car to escape they are confronted by King Ramses who demands his slab to be returned. When the confused cats ask what "curse" they are attacked by a swarm of locusts, that quickly deavour both them and the car. Courage looks out the window in confusion, wondering what is going on. The next morning Courage digs up the mound the two cats made the night before, and finds the slab. The slab contains symbols of Ramses, water, a record player & locust. Courage gives it to his owners, but Eustace tosses the slab out the window claiming it is "garbage". However Eustace takes it back after learning from the Nowhere News it is worth a million dollars. Professor Frith arrives and tries to reclaim the slab, but Eustace refuses. That night the ghost of Ramses returns and this time threatens the Bagges. He orders Eustace to return the slab or suffer three plauges "each worse than last". Eustace thinking the ghost is the professor in costume still refuses. The ghost uses the first curse by flooding the house with water. Courage though finds the plug in the basement, and drains the water, much to the ghost's dismay. When Eustace still refuses and asks "What's your offer?" the ghost uses the second curse which is loud music. Courage finds the source of the noise on a skipping record player, and destroys it with a baseball bat. The ghost uses his third and final curse: the locusts. The insects devour most of the house and Muriel runs off in terror and prepares food for unknown reasons. Courage and Eustace fight over the slab, but Eustace agrees to give in after seeing the insects about to attack them. Courage throws the artifact away and the curse ends. Eustace though reclaims the slab and taunts Ramses, thinking he is now powerless. Despite this Ramses orders his locusts to unto Eustace after he still refuses to return the slab. The episode ends with Courage and Muriel now in the destroyed house learning from the professor on tv that the slab has been returned to Ramses's tomb, and will remain protected for all times. The end of the episode shows the tomb of King Ramses, where Eustace has now apparently replaced Ramses on the slab, as punishmet for his greed. Quotes '''Eustace: Well, judging by the markings and the obvious age of the relic, I'd have to say it would be... garbage! (he tosses the slab out of house) Muriel: Eustace! Eustace: Garbage! From King Garbage! Of the Garbage Dynasty! Stupid dog, always bringing garbage into the house. King Ramses: Return the slab or suffer my curse. Eustace: What's your offer? King Ramses: Aw, come on! Trivia *First (and only) appearance of King Ramses, first appearance of Professor Frith. *Eustace's death: He ends up sealed in the slab never to be released. *When Courage transforms into a boat, a sailor verson of the Freaky Fred music can be heard. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:10 Most disturbing